Journey of the Trainers: Kanto
by Dark Wolf of Teros
Summary: A wish is a powerful thing, but when three children of pure hearts make a wish for a better life, Jirachi answers. Follow Harry, Hermione, and Neville as they Journey through Kanto with Ash and his cousin, Nicole, for a Journey to become Pokemon trainers. Anime-based (no shipping as of yet)
Because of Mr. Chaos, I decided to write my own Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover, but my is going to take place during the Anime, and it's going to be a sad prologue for three of the HP characters, and guys, I'm sorry but I'm Pro Hermione/Harry and Ash/Misty. Now, we not going to Hogwarts! This is a Journey fic, not a School Fic, if you want to read a school FanFic, please read Mr. Chaos's Harry Potter/Pokémon FanFics, which are all in my favorite's section. Because of this, For now I'm not writing my rewrite of Legend of the Moonlight thief for now, I lost my spark for that story, and my spark is going to this story. I'm sorry guys.

Yes, Some other HP Characters are going to run into our heroes, where I place them is totally random, but three characters which will be revealed now! And now on with the show!

Disclaimers (only saying this once, unless I add something in a future chapter): Harry Potter and Pokémon do not belong to me, Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, and Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company and Nintendo. Nicole 'Nikki' Stormbane-Ketchum belongs to me.

Warning – This chapter contains Child Abuse.

Prologue - Five come to the world

There a house in Surrey, England, at Number 4, Privet Drive, where the family think they're perfect in every way. The man, woman, and son, who was five years old, always looked happy, and perfect. But like most people, they hold a dark secret. This secret was laying in the broom closet injured and in pain. This secret was a little boy who was not more than five almost six years old. This boy's name is Harry Potter.

Harry was holding his right arm, that now was in an odd angle, and his nose was bleeding down his baggy shirt, and a black eye from his 'loving' uncle. His uncle was mad that he couldn't finish the chores and was foolish enough to ask why Dudley couldn't help him. "Because, he's not like you, Freak!" was his uncle reply before he was beaten and thrown in the closet without any food. Harry sniffs and tries to wipe his nose, but when he begins to move his left hand away from his broken arm, the pain started to become unbearable.

Harry stares at the ceiling of the closet and wonders in what past life he screwed up royally. Who did he pissed off to give him a family that hates him, and parent who decided to drink and drive and leave him to this 'Family.'

He sighed and whisper, "I wish I could find someone who would love me…"

"Jir?"

Harry snaps his head up when a creature appears in front of him. This creature was looking at him with its cocked to the side and looking at him. The Star shape head with tag waving side to side watching the boy and looking into his mind and soul. The creature looked at him with tears in its eyes. "Jirachi?"

"Huh, what are you?"

The creature looked at the boy and smiled at him while it points to itself, "Jirachi," the Creature points at the boy, "Chi?"

Harry looks at the creature and realized Jirachi was it name, "Jirachi?"

Jirachi giggles and shakes it head, and points to itself "Jirachi, chi?" and points to Harry again. "Oh, I'm Harry, or 'Freak' if you want to called me that."

Jirachi looks at the boy and tears run down its cheeks and hug the boy while shaking it head. "Jir, Chi Jirachi, Jira Jirachi." Harry winched at the creatures hug, and whines in pain. Jirachi moves back noticing it hurt the boy at the sudden hug. It needed to right this wrong and begins to hum.

Harry began to glow as his injuries started to heal. Harry let go of his now mead arm and it was back in place, no cast or any needed, his nose was no longer bleeding and his shirt was clean. He stared at the creature and Jirachi began to poke him, "Feeling better?"

Harry looked Jirachi in shock, "You can talk?!"

"I'm using my psychic powers, Harry, I didn't want to hurt you more by using them till you were better."

Harry looked at the creature in amazement and sighs. "Thanks, but now my uncle will beat me more in the morning when he finds I've been healed overnight again."

Jirachi looked sad for a moment, and an idea popped in it head, "Harry, what if I can take to a world, the world I come, and give you to a family who would love and take care of you?"

Harry looked the creature in awe but quickly looked away, Jirachi looked at the boy and sighed, "Harry, I am Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon, I have the power to grant wishes but only for seven days."

Harry looks at Jirachi, "You heard my wish?"

Jirachi nodded, "Yes, I've not only seen how your 'family' treats you, but I've seen your future, and I'm going to take you away from all this and grant you a normal childhood, with a family who loves you, but sadly I can't bring your mother and father back from the heavens."

Harry started to cry and hug the wish Pokémon, Jirachi allowed the boy to cry, but it knew it time was short, there were two more children who needs its help and it was going to help them to it's world.

"Harry, my time is short, I shall now grant your wish and I'll make sure you have the knowledge of my world in your mind." The third eye on it belly, and a flash of light filled the room and a voice whisper, "To Kanto, and a friend will be there to help you to Pallet."

And with that, all evident of a little boy in broom closet disappeared without a trace.

-hp/Pokemon-

At the Royal London Hospital, outside of the accident and emergency department, sat a six year old girl with tears running down her face. Her parents and her were driving back from theatre, when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the family of three. The Little girl, somehow, was unharmed, but her parents, the father, Dr Thomas Granger died on the scene with a final wish that his little girl to be safe and loved. The mother, Dr Sandra Granger, the doctor reported to the police with the girl listening in, that she died on the Operating Table just a half hour ago. The officer nodded sadly at the girl, Hermione Granger, and told her a social worker would be coming for her.

And now, in a empty room at midnight, Hermione was alone, both her grandparents died when she was a baby, and neither of her parents had a siblings. She sat there with her head down, scared of what going to happen to her, and what's going to happen to her parents home and practice.

"Jir…?"

Hermione's head snapped up and looked at the weird creature floating in front of her. Hermione gasped and fell out of her chair. the creature giggles and looks at the girl in front of her, "Child, are you okay?"

Hermione looks at the creature with a wide eyes, "Yo… You… Can talk…!"

Jirachi giggles again, "Hermione, My name is Jirachi, I am the wish Pokemon."

Hermione looks at Jirachi, "Wish… That means you came to grant my wish for my parents to come back?"

Jirachi shakes it's head and sadly sighs, "I'm truly sorry, My powers can't bring your back your parents, but I'm here to grant your Father's final wish."

Hermione looks at Jirachi, "My father's final wish?"

"Yes, Hermione, His final wish was for you to be safe and loved, and sadly, if you stay here, your future will be dark. Well, I'm here to grant his final wish."

Hermione thought, "How do I know I will be safe?"

Jirachi smiles at Hermione, "My world has creatures like me who will help protect you, and the family I have in mind will love and care for you, I sent another ahead with the knowledge of my world like I will for you and one more I've come to grant wishes for."

Hermione looks to the floor and sighed, "What do I have to lose, I don't have any family here and maybe I have friends there."

Jirachi smiles at Hermione, "And a family with a brother, and now my time is short," as Jirachi's third eye opens up, a bright light filled the room and Hermione disappeared from the room. "Good luck, Hermione Granger."

-hp/Pokemon-

At St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a young boy was by himself with his parents who were in a spell induce coma. His grandmother who was taking care of him just passed from dragon poxs, and now Neville Longbottom was to be given to another family, namely the Malfoy Family.

"Mum, dad, please get better, I don't want to be with the Malfoys." Neville pleads with his parents, with tears running down his face. He knew their fate as well as his if the Malfoys took control of the Longbottom heir.

"Jir"

Neville looked up and saw a creature with a star for it head, and it had a sad smile for the young heir. "Hello, Neville, I am Jirachi, I am the wish Pokemon, and here to grant your wish."

Neville look at the Pokemon with interest as it flew between his parents and began to hum. A glow surrounded his parents, and suddenly both Frank and Alice Longbottom were awake and alert. "Mum, Dad?"

"Neville?" Alice said with a weak jump at his mother and gave her a tight hug fearing this was a dream. Frank moved over to give his son and wife a hug.

A quick clearing of the throat reminded the small family of the small Pokemon who performed the miracle. "Thank you, Jirachi, thank you for bringing back my parents."

"Please, don't thank me just yet, this is a two part wish. If the Malfoys find out about you two being awake, well, I fear for the future of your family."

"What do you mean, my mother is still around to keep them away right?" Frank asked the creature who brought them back.

"Sadly, she part through the veil this morning due to an illness, but your fortunes and

heirlooms can come with you to where i'm sending you and your family, this is my world, the world of Pokemon, I sent your godson, Harry Potter and another to this world ahead of you but you have the knowledge of my world and it creatures whom are like me."

"And our magic?"

"Sadly magic doesn't exist in our world but in it place, I shall gift your family with aura, Harry will also have this power as well as a young girl who lost her family tonight."

Alice and Frank looked at the creature, "and will she have a family, this young girl?" Frank asked.

"Only if someone will take her in…"

Alice then spoke up "We'll take her in" Frank smiled and nods his head and Neville looked excited.

"I knew you would, Harry is going to live with a family in a small town of Pallet, this where I'm sending you too, I want Harry to grow up with true friends and a family but you will still be his godparents."

"And his real godfather what of him? I remember he was branded a traitor, but we know the true traitor."

"I know of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, They will be coming later, once their business here is done. When the children turn ten, and on their journey, both men will be coming. Cured and free."

Frank and Alice both agreed, "We're all ready to go."

The family glowed white and Jirachi smiles, "Good luck, and take care."

-hp/Pokemon-

Harry woke up near a field near a home in the town of Pallet. He gently rubs his eyes as pidgey fly over head.'How did I know that, oh wait Jirachi said it would give me that knowledge.'

Harry slowly got up and moved towards the house, his head was hurting from moving between worlds and his right leg still hurt from his uncle punishment. As he got to the house he fell over in pain as a door open and someone yells for help.

Harry woke up a few hours later and tried to sit-up, "Hold on, son, you took quite a spill" a man voice said gently to him. Harry opened his eyes and saw a man wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with black hair like him and two zigzag birthmarks under his eye smiling at him.

Harry then clammed up, his uncle's and aunt's "lessons" were still fresh in his mind. The man frowned when he noticed this. "Now, son, don't be afraid, whom ever was hurting you isn't here, in fact if my son, Ash, and my niece, Nicole, did see you moving towards our door, you would have been in the rain all night."

The man watched Harry as he looked up at the man, still scared to say anything, the man smiles lightly to the boy, "What's your name, son and where you from?"

"My name is Harry… or my uncle and aunt calls me 'Freak'" Harry lightly

The man frown at the boy and sighed, "Now why does your Aunt and Uncle call you that?"

Harry sniffs as if he's about ready to cry, "I do weird stuff, and they call me a burden who was taken in by their good graces because my "drunken" father and "no good" mother died in a car crash…"

The man was truly upset by this news, not only was this boy neglected, possibly even abused, but he was probably lied to about his parents. "Well, Harry, first off, my name is Red Ketchum, i was Kanto's pokemon Champion, and now I help Professor Oak by traveling to research new pokemon that's been discovered by traveling to other regions and sending him videos of pokemon in their habitats."

Harry looked at Red and nods listening to him, "Second, I don't think you're a burden or weird, in fact, I believe you have what is called aura, it's what in land, sea, and every living creature in the world, Pokemon are able to tap into it normally, but most Humans can't, some can become Psychics, but other train their aura and become aura guardians but until we came jump through that hoop when I can witness it."

Harry now had Red's attention, just then two children came running in, "Dad/Uncle Red!" Both kids tackled Red to the ground hugging him, and young woman wearing a yellow sundress with brown hair and brown eyes came in and saw where the children when too, "Ash! Get off of your Father! Nicole! get off of your Uncle, too!" Both kids, a boy who looked just like Red and a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, jumps off of Red who was dazed and mutters, "Did anyone get the name of that Tauros?"

Harry lightly giggles as the children saw he was awake, "Hey you're awake, I'm Ash and this is my cousin, Nikki, we found you last night!" Ash stated proudly, Nikki, or Nicole gently pulls Ash to get a better look at the boy, "I'm glad you're wake, my mama is coming later today to meet you too."

Now the woman who came in with the kids gently moved them away, and smiles at Harry, "I'm Delia Ketchum, are you hungry dear?"

Harry would have said no, but his stomach decided to do the talking, and he blushed as Delia smiles at the young boy, "I'll have lunch ready in a bit, come Kids, let him talk to your father and uncle for a bit more."

"Yes Mom/Yes Aunt Delia" Both kids chimed as they followed her to the kitchen but Ash poked his head out, "After Lunch, do you want to play with Dad's pokemon? If you'll let us, Dad?"

Red shook the daze from his head and laughs, "Sure Ash, but only if Harry is up for it. I want to talk to Harry here for a few more minutes, alone."

Ash nods and runs out to the kitchen with his mother, Red shook his head, "That my boy, Harry, always wanting to make friends with everyone and every pokemon, my Charizard is very protective of him and Nicole."

Red looks at Harry and noticing he was still a little upset at his stomach, "Harry, are you okay son?"

"She doesn't need to make me anything, i'll just have water and beard…."

Red was now confused, "Why's that, Harry?"

"Freaks, can't eat good food and sit with normal people." Now Red was very upset, now he knew this boy shouldn't go back to his so-called family.

Red quickly counts to ten and sighs lightly, "Harry, what if I tell you I have the power to make sure you don't see your aunt and uncle ever again?"

Harry looked at Red with hope in his eyes, "Really, Jirachi said that too."

"Jirachi? What did you mean?"

Harry began to tell Red his story about the his day before Jirachi visiting his closet and how it heal most of the injuries his uncle cause him, and how it said it was visiting two more who had wishes to be granted too.

At the end of Harry's tale, Delia, who came in during while harry told about his uncle beating him and breaking his arm, had tears running down her face and Red slowly taken in the fact that possibly two more came to this world beside Harry. Delia then gently hugs Harry who stiffen at first to Delia's hug but slowly relaxes to her.

Red puts his hand on Delia shoulder as if he read her mind, "Harry, when Jill comes to pick up Nicole, we're going to talk about our family become your family."

Harry slightly smiles at this thought and nods to Red.

-hp/Pokemon-

Frank, Alice, Neville, and Hermione woke up outside of Pallet and look at each other. Alice and Frank smiles at Neville and looks at the girl and knew who she was. After a hour or so of talking to one another about who they were before coming here, The Longbottoms welcomed Hermione to their Family and Neville was happy to have a sister. Then Frank looked at the two backpack that was beside him and Alice and began to see what were in the backpacks.

"Hmm, Jirachi figured out everything, Alice," and show her their passes saying they're from some place known as the orange island and photos of their family, hermione's parents, and Harry's parents and 'uncles' minus a certain rat. There was also a bank account with all their fortune in it and a card to use to get money from any pokemart or any pokemon center. But their was also three pokeballs in both Alice's and Frank's bag.

Frank threw all three ball and three pokemon were released, Growlithe, Squirtle, and Rhyhorn. Alice followed her Husband and three more pokemon were released, Oddish, Bulbasaur, and Psyduck. Alice smile at her three pokemon, while Frank gently pats and pets his. Neville and Hermione follow their example and gently pets their parents pokemon. Frank recalled all of his pokemon but Growlithe who wanted to stay by Frank's side, and Alice did the same but Bulbasaur was the pokemon who wanted to stay by Alice's side.

Frank and Alice were talking as Neville and Hermione following behind them. "We'll find a house here, It peaceful here, and we might find Harry and explain everything to him." Alice nods, and looks to Pallet town, "This is our new home, Frank, We should make the most of it and start our new lives here together."

-hp/Pokemon-

Back at Hogwart, Three names disappeared out of the book, and the trinkets telling Dumbledore how Harry was doing or was stay stopped working. Professor Albus Dumbledore sighed and smiles lightly, He, like all of the wizarding world, heard the Neville Longbottom and his parents disappeared as Lucius Malfoy came to collect the poor lad. He also heard that a young muggleborn girl who lost her parents in a car crash disappeared from a hospital in London before the magical social worker could place her.

A Star-headed creature looks besides Dumbledore and slightly smiles at him, "So, you're not mad that I help these three children away from a fate worse than death itself, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore shakes his head, "No, in fact, I believe, Harry did his part when Voldemort attack his home. When you showed me young Harry's, Neville, and Hermione's futures if they stayed here and they're future if they grew up in your world, which I'm happy with that future more. But now my wish is for them to happy and to see them grow."

Jirachi smiles and a crystal ball glowed slightly, "Your wish is granted, Albus, but be warned, if wrong person see this ball, they can enter my world, when your time come, please give this to a trust worthy person."

Albus Dumbledore nods to Jirachi, "Thank you, my old friend, this is the second time you've come to me, by the way, can you tell me how my grandson is doing?"

Jirachi smiles, "Red 'Dumbledore' Ketchum is now Harry's father, and now your have a great grandson, Ashton Albus Ketchum, you'll be able to watch them grow from the ball and you can visit them for a short time, if you wish."

Albus smiles again, "Thank you, Jirachi, I hope you dreams are peaceful and bright."

Jirachi smiles, and lightly yawns as it disappears.

Albus looks at the ball as it shows Harry eating and laughing with two kids as Red and his wife watch on happily, and changes to Frank and Alice buying a house near the Ketchum household as Neville and Hermione plays with Franks Growlithe and Alice's Bulbasaur.

"I hope you enjoy the next great adventure, Harry, Neville, Alice, Frank, and Hermione, I can't wait to watch what happens during this new adventure." Albus looks up and smiles, "Are you ready, Too?"

A/n: That is my first Chapter of Journey of the Pokemon Masters. Now, I do have pokemon plan for everyone and I'm going to make Ash a little less stupid than in the anime, he's still going to have dumb streaks but it's not be like his really bad streaks and no resetting pikachu either in fact there's going to be some changes to the story like Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova everyone is going to trade out their older pokemon to train with the newer pokemon and everyone is going to have their go to pokemon like Ash and Pikachu. Now I know a lot of people aren't going to like that dumbledore is not give a rat's ass that his golden boy disappeared to another world, in fact, the second wish he's talking about will be reveal later on in the story.. I hope you enjoyed and please review and remember, all flames is good for toasting Marshmallows for s'more. *lips smacking* excuse me for a sec *runs to the store for s'more stuff*


End file.
